


Waiting

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Heat, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You come face to face with the Alpha you never wanted to see again.





	Waiting

“What’s he doing here?” you seethed, narrowing your eyes at the devil smirking across the room. “He’s nothing but trouble.”

Dean pointed at Sam, his own feelings written across his face, plain as day. “His idea. I was all for stabbing him.” Lucifer scowled at the elder Winchester as Sam scrubbed a hand over his face.

“We need him right now. When we’re done, he dies.”

“Now there’s a surefire way to ensure my assistance, Sammy!” Lucifer quipped, giving him a thumbs up that made the cuffs around his wrists jingle. You folded your arms over your chest, keeping your distance from the Alpha that always had you at odds.

It was strange to see him as Nick again. The original vessel was one you’d hadn’t seen for years but it didn’t seem to matter what face he wore. Vince had just the same effect on you, as did the President. Either way, Lucifer got under your skin and you knew exactly why.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Lucifer taunted, wagging a finger at you. “We’ve had such fun together, Y/N.” Sam jabbed him with the butt of an angel blade and the devil pouted. “Do you mind? I’m trying to talk to my girl.”

“She’s not your anything,” Castiel growled, appearing next to you, looking a little worse for wear. “You might think you have some claim on her but I can assure you, you are wrong.”

Lucifer grinned, running his tongue along his top teeth. “That’s not what she said,” he murmured, rubbing his throat where he’d once held your mark.

Redemption was not a quality Lucifer possessed.

Omegas who lost their mates invariably died. Despite Lucifer’s attempts to drag you into the cage with him, to imprison you in hell forever, you’d escaped and managed to rid yourself of his claim. It took a long time to seek your own redemption, even though everyone told you you’d done nothing wrong.

You couldn’t help who you were made to love.

And now he was back, staring at you across the room, the warmth pooling in your belly proving that maybe you hadn’t grown all that much from what you’d been.

“Can we get him out of here?” Dean snapped, gesturing with one arm towards the dungeon. “Where we can’t hear or see him?” Sam nodded with a grim expression, shoving Lucifer hard in the shoulder and the devil trudged off, his eyes not leaving you until he was out of sight.

*****

It was a stupid idea and you didn’t know what possessed you to even venture into the corridor where the dungeon was. Sam and Dean were in bed and Castiel was keeping watch outside the door, his arms folded over his chest. He moved when he saw you, frowning.

“Y/N… you should be in bed.”

You rolled your eyes, slowing as you approached. “Yes, Dad.”

Castiel’s set into a thin line. “Is it wise for you to interact with him? I assume that’s why you’ve come down here.”

“I’ve got questions,” you stated. It wasn’t a lie; you had years worth of “why” to scream in Lucifer’s face.

Why you?

Why him?

Why couldn’t he love you like you deserved?

Why couldn’t he be  _ good _ ?

_ Why did he leave you? _

You lifted your chin in defiance, looking Castiel directly in the eye. “You gonna move or are you gonna keep trying to parent me?”

His expression turned hard. “I’m not going to tell you what to do but I would warn you -”

“I know who Lucifer is, Cas,” you interrupted, pushing past him to the door. “He’s bound. He can’t touch me.” You didn’t add that you weren’t sure it was him that was the threat. The pull of your Alpha, because that’s what he was, after all, no matter what vessel he was in, was getting stronger with every moment he was alive.

What if it got so strong you couldn’t let them kill him?

Castiel moved, standing on the other side of the corridor, watching you enter the room. You left the door open, as reassurance for both yourself and him. If  _ your _ control started to slip, then Castiel would be on hand to stop you. Whatever you tried.

Swallowing, you stepped between the foldback shelves, meeting Lucifer’s smirking gaze. “Omega,” he purred, “I knew you’d come to me.” You didn’t speak, stopping at the very edge of the devil’s trap, the one that wouldn’t hold him unless it was ignited with holy oil. The only thing keeping him imprisoned were the Enochian wardings. “Did you miss me? I missed you.”

“You’re the one who left,” you snapped, your anger getting the better of you. “You abandoned me. You don’t get to call me Omega.”

Lucifer’s top lip curled in a sneer. “You still carry my mark, little one.”

A shiver ran through you. It was true, you had the mark. Faded, disconnected - it meant nothing when an Alpha died. It was just a scar you couldn’t get rid of. “I’m not your Omega,” you reaffirmed. “I won’t ever be yours again, Lucifer. You left.”

“I died,” he snarled. “I was in the cage. I came for you when they set me free.”

“No, you  _ lied _ to me. The only reason I didn’t know you were Cas is because there is  _ no _ connection between us and you knew it. You knew it when you possessed Vince. You knew it when you possessed the President.” You were seething now, angry as all hell. “You knew it when you…”

When he’d slept with someone else. When he’d bedded another Omega and impregnated her.

“Ahhh,” Lucifer deduced, raising his head with a grin. “You’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” you spat, folding your arms over your chest. “What, you think I haven’t fucked other Alphas?” His face darkened. “Now who’s jealous, Lucifer?”

“Who?” he demanded and you laughed, shaking your head.

“You don’t get to ask me that.”

Lucifer tilted his head, flexing his hands in his bindings. “Tell me who.”

“No one you’d know,” you ground out, walking around the devil’s trap to the table at the side of the room. “I’m kinda hoping they’ll torture you,” you started, picking up a wicked looking knife. “Maybe they’ll let me watch.” Lucifer was silent for a change, his eyes following your movements. “And then they’ll kill you and you know what? You’ll deserve all of it.”

“You’re harder than I remember,” Lucifer commented casually. “My Omega was sweet and soft, she didn’t want to see anyone get hurt.”

You laughed humorlessly. “That girl was an idiot. She thought she could change you, didn’t see you for the monster you are, the  _ thousands _ you murdered all because Daddy didn’t love you.”

It was the blink of an eye, a split second and Castiel didn’t have time to react as the door slammed shut. Your entire body was taken out of your control, some unseen force pinning you to the wall as Lucifer stood, his chains melting away.

He tutted, shaking his head as he approached you, pulling you up the wall to his eye level, your feet dangling above the ground. “You really should have learned, Omega.” Lucifer reached up, gripping your throat with one powerful hand. “It’s not a good idea to piss me off.”

You screamed, just as the door exploded inwards, shards of wood piercing the air. Lucifer released you, letting you drop to the floor like a stone, turning to face Castiel. The lower angel stormed into the room, his blade unsheathed and held at the fallen archangel.

Lucifer smirked. “Really, Castiel?” He waved his hand and the weapon left Castiel’s hand, clattering against the wall nearest to you. At that moment, Dean and Sam skidded into view, tumbling through the doorway with their guns raised. “I mean, you boys really are pathetic.”

Castiel outstretched his arms, preventing the Winchesters from passing him. “Let her go, Lucifer.”

The devil turned his head, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye before smiling back at your male companions. “Why would I do that,” he drawled, “when she’s the entire reason I let you morons “capture” me?” He lifted his fingers as he spoke, making quotation marks as he spoke. “I came for her.”

You raised wide eyes to him before looking towards Sam in a panic. The youngest Winchester darted forward, avoiding Castiel, trying to get to you but Lucifer was too strong and too fast. Sam flew backward, colliding with his brother and they hit the floor with a groan. Castiel turned, lifting his hand, ready to try and blow the devil away but it was pointless. You covered the eyes as light filled the room, fading to leave Lucifer unscathed.

“Nice try, little brother,” Lucifer taunted, bending down to pick you up off of the floor with one hand. Smiling at you, he waved to Cas just as the angel charged but Lucifer’s grace was too strong. He collided with the metal shelving headfirst and crumpled to the ground. “I’m  _ the _ Alpha male, boys. And she’s mine.”

The teleportation jarred your bones and as soon as you were on solid ground, you pulled away from Lucifer, stumbling onto your ass. “What the hell are you doing?” you screeched, scrambling backward on your hands and backside.

“I told you,” he ground out like he was talking to a child. “I came for you.” He advanced, towering over you and for the first time, you were genuinely afraid of him. Lucifer reached down and you flinched away, which made him hesitate. “Don’t… I’m not gonna hurt you.”

You looked up, meeting his eyes as they softened, showing the side of the devil you’d always known. He offered his hand and against your better judgment, you took it, letting him pull you to your feet. “Where are we?” you asked shakily. The room around you was clearly someone’s front room, sparsely furnished with a beige couch and white walls. A single lamp sat on a coffee table, illuminating the room softly. “Is this someone’s house?”

“It’s your house,” Lucifer said softly. You frowned, unable to place it with any memory of any home you’d had. “Or rather, it is now. I was making this place. Safe. For you.” He shrugged, letting go of your hand. “I just had to find you and get you away from the Winchesters.”

“Y-you came for me,” you murmured unable to believe him. He’d lied to you so often, you’d stopped being able to accept anything he said at face value. “I thought you wanted us dead. We helped Kelly… we helped her kill your son.”

A shadow passed over his face, something dark that you didn’t want to analyze and he crossed the room, turning on the main light. The room was flooded and you squinted, seeing more of the home he’d decided would be yours.

It wasn’t huge; the living room stretched through into a kitchen, all the basics present but no personal touch. Like it was a blank canvas waiting for someone to paint on it or one of those plastic showhomes they have on new build estates. Lucifer opened his arms, standing in front of the large bay window that looked out onto a manicured lawn and fields stretching across the horizon.

“I made this for you. For us. Where we can start fresh,” he said, keeping his eyes on you. “I’m not angry at you, Y/N. Them… I’ll deal with later.” You didn’t like the sound of that but the tempting promise of having something real and tangible with Lucifer was too much to just brush off. “This is our chance, Y/N… Omega.”

You shook your head, turning away with tears in your eyes, only to come flush with Lucifer’s chest. His arms encircled you and it was too hard to resist - you crumbled into his hold, sobbing for too many reasons to count. He shushed you, swaying you slightly in his arms, kissing the top of your head.

It was easy to forget the monster he really was.

“You need me,” he murmured and like a switch turning on, heat pooled in your belly. But that wasn’t right. Your heats had stopped when Lucifer died, when he fell into the pit. “You’ve been waiting for me,” he whispered, kissing the spot below your ear, scenting you.

“Lucifer,” you pushed back, looking into his eyes, searching them for the hope that this was real and he didn’t have some alternative agenda. Everything the devil did came with a price. One he rarely had to pay.

He smiled, cupping your face, leaning in to kiss you and every doubt flew away like a spooked flock of starlings. All there was, was Lucifer; his touch, his scent, his lips pressed against yours. He surrounded you, intoxicated you.

You’d never had a heat come on so quickly.

Sweat broke out over your skin and you clung to the thin fabric of Lucifer’s shirt. Somewhere in the distance, you heard your cell-phone ring for the briefest of moments but then it was gone and you were swept away on a river of desire, Lucifer’s hands stoking the fire in your belly.

You wouldn’t remember climbing the stairs, or walking to the bedroom, barely parting from Lucifer’s lips for a second as he tackled you to the bed, utilizing his angelic abilities to strip you of your clothes. Everything was an overload of sensation, so when his mouth landed on your exposed cunt, you screamed.

“Taste so sweet, little one,” Lucifer purred. “Sweeter than I remember.” His hand splayed across your bare belly and you whimpered, closing your eyes as the need for him intensified. “It doesn’t matter about that stupid bitch,” he growled against your thigh, nipping the skin. “The boy would have just been a disappointment.” You gasped as his tongue slid through your folds, teasing your clit. “You… you were meant to carry my seed. Bear my children.”

The words didn’t quite sink in, not further than your natural instincts anyway. Omegas were built for this, to submit, to  _ breed _ . If you’d had any capability for rational thought at that moment, you’d have realized that Lucifer wanted you for the same reasons he’d wanted Kelly. Except Kelly hadn’t been his Omega. Hadn’t been loyal to him.

You were completely under his control.

“Do you want it, little one?” Lucifer murmured, lazily dragging his tongue over your clit, making your body twitch in need. “Want me to breed this tight little Omega cunt?”

The air was thick enough to choke you as you felt his grace filling you, thrusting slowly like he was already fucking you. You gasping and whined, shaking your head from side to side at the exquisite torture. Lucifer had always been good at this, too good at manipulating you and playing you.

“Yes,” you hissed, unable to deny your baser instincts. Your body needed it,  _ craved _ it. “Please, Alpha…”

Your words were cut off as Lucifer crawled up your body, his grace still pulsing inside you. When he pushed his cock against your entrance, sinking into your body inch by inch, you thought you might die from sensory overload.

“Fuck,” Lucifer groaned, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “I forgot -” Your walls tightened around his length and the sound he made was more animal than man. “My beautiful Omega. You’re gonna take my knot, aren’t you baby?”

You nodded, arching up into his hold, needing more of what he was giving you. He laughed at your impatience, dragging his cock from your body before slamming back in with enough force to punch a cry from your lungs. “Alpha -” you choked on the word, screaming as he repeated his action, groaning at the way your body clutched him.

“I need you,” he snarled, biting at your throat, right where his mark used to be. A desperate need rolled through you and Lucifer pulled away abruptly, forcing you to turn onto your hands and knees. “Present for me, Omega.” The order was heavy on your limbs and your back arched, giving him exactly the view he wanted. Large hands ran over your backside, pulling your cheeks apart to expose your womanhood to the devil’s hungry gaze. “Good girl,” he praised, tapping your ass lightly before pushing your legs apart with his knees.

The tip of his cock rested against your soaked hole and Lucifer leaned one hand on your ass, the other pushing your shoulders down into the bed. He pushed into you without preamble, filling you to the point of pain, not even giving you a moment to adjust to the new angle before he was fucking you hard. Your screams came out as gargled moans, muffled by the bed underneath you, and for a second, you thought he might suffocate you.

“So tight, perfect little pussy,” Lucifer groaned, throwing his head back as he slammed into you over and over. You were close to cumming for him but he wasn’t seeking your pleasure. This was entirely for him, like always, and you cried out when you came on his dick, squeezing him hard enough to make him snarl.

One hand fisted in your hair, dragging you upright. His mouth was by your ear as he whispered; “Gonna fill you up, princess.” His free hand cupped your belly, where he knew he’d leave behind something you could not escape. “Breed you like a good Omega.”

The thought of it only appealed to your Omega side and you curved your body against his, eager to accept his seed. Lucifer grunted, his forehead against your shoulder as he held you in place, impaled on his cock.

When he came, he didn’t ease his knot into you. The thick ring of muscle made an almost audible pop as it filled you, dragging a low moan from your lips as your Alpha gave your body what it needed. His teeth dug into your shoulder as he renewed his mark, blood trickling down between your breasts, stopping as it congealed on your skin.

It was only when the endorphins cleared from your mind that you realized exactly what he’d done. Lucifer was grinning, pinning you to the bed, his body locked to yours for at least a few moments.

“I love this part,” he murmured, rolling to the side and taking you with him, tucked against his chest. It would have been a comforting embrace if you were stunned into silence at the consequences of your own weakness. “It’s just you and me, sweetheart.” Lucifer’s hand cradled your belly again and you swallowed, staring straight ahead. “For now at least.”


End file.
